


Love Me Mercilessly

by artificialdevil



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominant Reader, Multi, Other, Pairing and Character Tags To Be Added As More Chapters Get Uploaded, Reader-Insert, Submissive Canon Characetrs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialdevil/pseuds/artificialdevil
Summary: A collection of short drabbles and ficlets of Dom!Reader x Sub!TWST Boys.
Relationships: Jack Howl/Reader, Silver (Twisted-Wonderland)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. "Good Boy" (Jack)

**Author's Note:**

> There is a very sad lack of dom!reader content. While it's not totally non-existent, I always feel like there's nowhere near enough of it. So, I've decided to upload short works based on discord conversations. I have a lot of horny discord conversations, after all. Each chapter will have relevant tags and warnings in the chapter notes, so please read them when deciding whether or not to read any specific chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader/Jack; teasing, praise kink, mild sadism, gender neutral reader

You weren't ashamed to admit that you loved Jack's chest. And why would you be? It was so big and firm, so solid. And that was before you even started thinking about his nipples. They'd get so dark and swollen just from being played with a little bit, and despite Jack's awkward denial of it, they were sensitive in that state that simply blowing on them would make him squirm. And boy was he squirming right now.

You'd been fucking your boyfriend's chest for over 20 minutes now, just leisurely rubbing yourself against him without doing anything else. Jack's eyes were focused intensely on your sex, his fingers digging into the bed sheets almost hard enough to tear them apart as he tried to hold himself back after you'd told him not to touch you. It was satisfying to know that you were all he thought of in these moments, more so to know that you could pin such a large, strong creature down and make him obedient with nothing but a firm command.

Grinding yourself down against his chest again, you reached out to take Jack's hands in your own, giving them a quick squeeze before releasing them.

"You've been such a good boy today-" you told him, smirking as you heard his tail hitting the mattress, wagging at the praise. "Aww," you cooed. "You really are just happy to be my good boy, aren't you?"

"N-not really," he denied, ears twitching just once, quickly. You wondered how frustrating it must be to have such an obvious tell every time he lies.

"Really?" you asked him, reaching behind you. Being perched on his chest, you had to lean back a little but you only had to grope around a little before your hand touched the straining bulge in his briefs. Grinning slightly, you palmed it roughly, making him let out a choked yelp and try to thrust up against the hand you were already starting to withdraw.

He whined pathetically, hips lowering back onto the bed. You couldn't help smiling at him. He was so well-trained that you didn't even need to reprimand him, hand returning to tease him through the cloth.

_"Good boy~"_ you told him in an almost sickly sweet voice, a sadistic glint shining in your eyes as he whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut, hands fisting in the sheets. He really was so good for you. Sometimes you felt bad for teasing him, but then how could you resist? He was so cute - this huge wolf man obediently lying prone beneath you and taking everything you gave him. Your hand returned, ghosting over his clothed erection without providing the friction he really needed.

"But, you don't like being my good boy, so you said." You wore a dire expression and put on a harsh voice that had Jack's ears flattening against his head in submission. "So, which is lying to me? Your mouth? Or your body?" You squeezed him almost painfully tight to emphasize your point.

His tail hit the mattress a few more times in a slower, more rhythmic pattern as he mumbled too quietly for you to hear.

_"Louder,"_ you demanded, tightening your grip until he winced in pain and yelled,

"MY MOUTH! MY MOUTH LIED!" Your grip on him loosened when he admitted it and he whined plaintively.

You stared at him for a moment longer before a slow smile spread across your face. "Good boy! Now, why don't you tell me what you want today?"

Jack's grip on the sheets loosened slightly and he looked up at you, unable to decide whether to focus on your face or your sex still leaking and pressed against him. Licking his lips in an unconscious movement, he hesitantly replied, "I want to taste you." His hands gripped your hips, prepared to pull you further up his body and to his face, but he didn't actually do it yet - instead fully focused on your face and waiting for what you would say.

Leaning forward, you pressed your lips against his in a sweet kiss, placing your hands over the ones he held your hips in and forcing him to squeeze you tighter.

"Okay, Jack," you whispered against his lips after breaking the kiss. "Show me how a good boy pleases his master~"


	2. "Beg" (Silver)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader/Silver; teasing, cock rings, begging, mild dirty talk, gender neutral reader

"So," you said, sitting back on your heels and watching as your boyfriend desperately gasped for air now that you were giving him a breather, "convince me."

Silver arched an eyebrow at you, clearly waiting for you to clarify that statement.

"You've been whining and writhing on the mattress for a while now," you explained, taking his throbbing cock in your hands and running a finger over the slit, lips twitching into a smile when he hissed at the sensation. "But you still haven't asked me yet," tapping the ring at the base of his member, you locked gazes with him, "so I'm not convinced that you even _want_ to cum."

You both know that's bullshit, but whatever. Silver didn't mind playing this game, and he'd never been too prideful to ask outright for what he wanted from you.

"I do," he said, waiting for the word he knew you would say.

 _"Beg."_ Just the single word; an order rather than a request. No matter how many times you did this, the eager expression on your face was one of Silver's favorite parts of this exchange. The expectant and slightly sadistic glint in your eyes, expressed openly to him. Because you believed that he would accept that side of you.

And, you were right. He didn't even need to think about it before he responded in an even voice, "Would you please let me cum?"

You hummed and tilted your head slightly while your thumb smeared precum around the head of your boyfriend's dick, wordlessly asking if that was all of the effort he was willing to muster for this. But of course, you knew it wasn't.

Letting out a shaky sigh, Silver reached forward to grab one of your wrist, gripping it tightly. "Please. It- My dick has been throbbing for so long. It hurts. Please, I want to cum. However you want is fine. Ride me. Spank me. Fuck me. Blow me. Just please let me cum."

That he could say all of that with a straight face, without squirming in embarrassment, was a mystery to you. But you knew by now that despite his minimal emoting, Silver was always honest with his words. If he begged, he meant it. If he gave you free reign to do as you liked, then he _really_ meant it.

Your smile took on a sharp edge before you mused aloud to yourself, words as sickly sweet as honey, "Well then... How do I want to have you today?"

Silver's expression didn't change much, but you got the feeling that he was resisting the urge to roll his eyes at you. After all, you always seemed to know what you wanted more acutely than almost anyone else he'd met.

"You look like you want to say something," you said, still smiling as you picked up a tiny remote off the mattress and pushed the only button on it - the power button, causing the cock ring you'd placed on your boyfriend earlier to quietly start whirring to life.

The effect was immediate; Silver's back arched up, his toes curling in the sheet and teeth gritted against the overwhelming sensation. He could only groan and grunt for a few moments before he managed to choke out, _"Please."_

You pretended to consider it before you began stripping your own clothes off, speaking slowly as you did. "Since you asked so nicely, I may as well show you some mercy," you told him. Once you'd gotten off your pants and underwear, you straddled his waist.

"So tell you what," you continued, something in your voice sending a shiver down your lover's spine, "you only need to make me cum once with this pretty pink cock of yours before I'll give you your release today."

It was hardly showing mercy after you'd spent so long edging him, but Silver met your challenging gaze head on even as his lower body trembled with anticipation. He really was the best you could have asked for.

And you were going to have so much fun with him.


End file.
